Death Note, after history
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Pasa después de dos años de la muerte de Kira, Misa estaba en su departamento como siempre hasta que escuchan que tocan a su puerta y ve... a un ángel . . Soy mala con los Summary's
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy Zakuro Hatsune ^^ soy nueva en esta sección =Death Note= Espero les guste este fanfic que vengo haciendo desde el año pasado xD, Por favor, díganme si hay algo mal o si creen que hay alguna falla. OWO Se los agradecería mucho ^^

DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECE QnQ ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES:'3

Olvida el pasado

Ya era de tarde, todos en la ciudad y el mundo estaban más tranquilos, ya que hace un año dejaron de temerle al auto proclamado dios Kira; Hace un año habían atrapado y matado al supuesto dios, algunos estaban muy enfurecidos por la captura y muerte de este, pero la gran mayoría estaba realmente feliz de no seguir con miedo. Pero una en especial, le dolía que no estuviese, no por el amor que antes le profanaba, sino por el dolor de saber que nunca la llegó a amar. Misa Aname. La que era el segundo Kira, a ella no la pudieron acusar de nada, y eso era aun más doloroso para ella. Misa tenía que haber sido parte de todo, pero Ligth la ignoró, después de todo lo que hizo por él, la olvido y solo la uso como coartada.

Misa estaba en el departamento que alguna vez llegó a compartir con Ligth, pero aun así, él prefería dormir en la sala que en la cama con ella. Misa salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la cocina donde bebió algo de agua. "Ya es un año de la muerte de Ligth... y dos de la muerte de Ryuzaki..." pensó la joven acordándose de aquel joven detective que apenas superaba su edad, recordó la bizarra manera de sentarse, su manía por los dulces y que lo llamaba pervertido sin razón alguna. Rió. De cierta manera, siempre que recordaba aquel chico, pasaban por su mente muy buenos recuerdos, solo con L, sus recuerdos eran buenos, a excepción de cuando la tuvo encerrada. Cuando recordaba a Ligth, solo recordaba como la usaba, jugando con sus sentimientos de respeto y amor obsesivo. "No sé porque fui tan estúpida..." Se regañaba internamente la rubia, se escuchó el timbre del lugar sacando a misa de sus pensamientos; Se dirigió a abrir la puerta y cuando vio a la persona detrás de esta se quedó en shock.

— Hola... Misa-san. — Saludó de forma monótona un chico de cabello azabache, ojeras, ojos negro profundo, camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis.  
— Ryu...zaki... — Murmuró la joven sin creer a quien tenía en frente.  
— ¿Puedo pasar, Misa-san? — Cuestionó el chico.  
— Claro... — Misa le hizo señales a L para que pasara, ya adentro se sentaron en el sofá, el silencio era incomodo.  
— ¿Cómo has estado estos dos años, Misa-san? — Se animó a preguntar el joven de cabello azabache.  
— El primer año como siempre, el segundo... muy triste... sola y con ganas de morir... — Contestó la chica.  
— ¿Por la muerte de Ligth-kun? — Interrogó el detective.  
— No... Sino porque me di cuenta lo idiota que fui... — La rubia secó unas lágrimas que caían a sus mejillas. — Pero... lo más importante... ¿Cómo es qué estás vivo? — Cuestionó Misa.  
— Bueno... es una larga historia... — Advirtió L.  
— Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo... — Correspondió Misa.  
— Ok... — Dijo Elle en un gran suspiro.

..::~ Flashback ~::..

L se encontraba leyendo los informes del caso Kira en el gran edificio que tenía como base, atrás de él, un gran shinigami blanco de nombre Rem lo observaba atónito y pensaba en hacer un trato con ese chico; Anteriormente había confiado a Ligth la felicidad de Misa -su "tesoro"- pero no creía en él, en ese instante tomó una decisión.

— Humano. — Llamo el shinigami a L.  
— ¿Si, shinigami-san? — Contestó el azabache sin despegar su vista de los papeles.  
— ¿Te interesa un trato? — Ofreció el dios de la muerte.  
— ¿Qué clase de trato? — Interrogó el detective.  
— Yo salvaré tu vida de la muerte, y a cambio: Tú captura a Kira y haz feliz a Misa. — Explicó el shinigami.  
— Es un trato injusto... me estás dando una cosa y tú me pides dos... Pero aceptó. — Comentó L.  
— En ese caso, para que el plan sirva, tendrás que fingir tu muerte. — Advirtió el Shinigami.  
— Mmm... De acuerdo, ¿Cuando seria eso? — Cuestionó el chico.  
— Te darás cuenta cuando el momento llegue. — Fulminó el Dios.

..:: ~ Flashback End ~ ::..

La joven estaba impactada al saber que Rem había predicho todo, pero de igual manera, algo se estremeció al recordar a su amiga. Rem siempre la había cuidado y ahora gracias a ella viviría mucho más que un humano común; Elle solo pudo tomarla del hombro y aproximarla a él. Misa se puso aun más asombrada al notar la acción del joven; Su pecho era muy bien formado, pero muy cálido y suave, muy diferente al pecho frío y duro de Ligth.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Elle con un tono dulce.  
— Si, solo que... Me sorprendió que Rem te haya hecho ese trato. — Respondió aun en su pecho. — ¿Es cierto que mataron a Ligth? — Esa pregunta salió de la nada, ni Misa sabia la razón de esta.  
— No... Eso fue lo que les dijimos a los medios, pero Ligth murió de un infarto... — Misa se despegó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.  
— ¿Cómo lo...? — La rubia no pudo terminar la pregunta.  
— Yo lo vi... Antes de morir. — Contestó el chico viéndola a los ojos. — Ligth murió en manos del shinigami Ryuk-san...

Misa lo volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos como platos, según los informes que le habían dado a ella: Ligth había muerto cuando Matsuda y los otros le habían disparado cuando él trataba de escapar... Desconocía por completo que su verdadera muerte fue un paro al corazón y que fue causado por Ryuk, ahora ella estaba aun más deprimida.

— Otra cosa... — Interrumpió L los pensamientos de Misa. — Un shinigami el cual desconozco me salvo la vida y su vida pasó a ser mía... — Misa lo miró.  
— ¿Y tu estas aquí para...? — Misa hizo un gesto con la mano para que el completara la oración.  
— Estoy aquí para llevarte conmigo y Near... — Completó el detective.  
— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré contigo y ese mini tu de pelo blanco? — Dijo Misa con un tono de desdén.  
— Que se lo prometí a Rem. — Misa exhaló un suspiro profundo.  
— De acuerdo... — Accedió la modelo.  
— Mañana vendré por ti, empaca tus cosas; Iremos a la casa de Wammy.

Lawiet se paró al igual que Misa, esta lo acompañó hasta la salida; Misa despidió al detective y cerró. La joven modelo se aventó a la cama, hasta hace unas horas, su único amigo estaba muerto y ahora de la nada -por así decirlo- había revivido y él se la iba a llevar a una tal casa de Wammy.

"Rem... ¿En qué estabas pensando al dejarme al cuidado de ese pervertido?... Supongo que sabías que él me protegería y cuidaría..."

Misa se envolvió con la sabanas y se dejo caer en un profundo sueño; En aquél sueño: La joven rubia estaba atrapada en unas manos gigantes, esas manos eran frías, sin ningún calor, vio entre la abertura de los dedos y notó que su agresor era Ligth; Misa trataba de salir de sus garras, pero no podía hasta que un destello de luz la segó y volando con unas hermosas alas blancas de ángel, Elle Laweit abrió la mano de Ligth, abrazó a Misa y la alejó de Kira.

*_Crash, Crash_.*

El viento contra la ventana de Misa provocando que se despertara del sueño, volteo por todos lados buscando a su salvador, pero no encontró a nadie; La rubia se paró para empezar a empacar las pocas ropas que tenía ya que, cuando Ligth murió, no tenía ganas de nada, se la pasaba durmiendo, pensando en que hacer con su miserable vida.

— Es hora de dejar el pasado atrás, e iniciar una vida nueva con ese ángel. — Susurró la chica mientras cerraba su maleta de cuero café.

Después de empacar, se volvió a sumergir en ese sueño donde de nuevo, su ángel la rescataba de las garras de Kira; Quien solo la quería controlar como un simple maniquí, sin importar cuánto sufriese ella. Entre más soñaba Misa, más quería dejar atrás el pasado que la agobiaba y empezar de nuevo con él chico que prometió protegerla y cuidarla, pero a la vez tenía miedo, miedo de que L jugara con ella.

Al fin el sol proclamó el cielo y un joven de pelo azabache se bajaba de la lujosa limosina en la cual se movía, se desplazó relajadamente hacia el departamento de la joven modelo y toco la puerta; Esperó un tiempo hasta que de diviso en el umbral de la puerta a la rubia con una maleta blanca de piel y con un haza dorada. Misa traía su típico traje de Lolita gótica, sus dos colas y sus labios pintados con un rojo intenso, semejante al de una fresa recién cortada.

— ¿Lista para irnos? — Cuestionó el joven.  
— ¡Sí! — Afirmó la chica.  
— La limosina nos espera... — L tomó la maleta de la chica y la alzó. — Vamos.

Lawiet se adelantó a Misa para guiarla al lugar de la lujosa limosina, ahí él peli-negro abrió la cajuela y metió el poco equipaje de la modelo; Ambos subieron al lujoso auto, el camino hacia wammy house fue callado, nadie hablaba, ambos jóvenes solo miraban por la ventana. Elle en un punto en el camino se quedó dormido, Misa lo jaló y lo acomodó en su regazo; No podía creer que estaba viendo dormir al gran detective L.

— Se ve muy diferente cuando duerme, ahora que lo veo de cerca... Él tiene un aura tan cálida… — Comentó Misa para sí.

Al llegar a su destino, L se despertó y se sentó; Simplemente abrió la puerta y bajó para ayudar a bajar a Misa. La rubia estaba algo atónita y sorprendida, sabía que L era frío, pero no podía creer que tan frío podía ser; Ella se había molestado en tener su cabeza en sus piernas y él ni las gracias le daba, la hacía enfurecer. De cierto modo, le gustaba que le hiciera enojar, volvía a sentirse ella misma. Al ver al gigantesca casa, se quedó asombrada, ¿En serio toda esa mansión era de aquel detective delgaducho con ojeras?

— Bienvenida a Wammy's hose original. — Comentó Elle mientras le guiaba a la entrada.  
— Esto es gigantesco. — Solo eso pudo decir la rubia.  
— ¿Quién es ella, L? — Escuchó la voz de un niño pequeño, de unos 13 o 14 años.  
— Ella es Aname Misa, ¿La recuerdas? El segundo Kira. — Le refrescó la memoria a Near.  
— Ah, ya me acordé. ¿Vivirá con nosotros, no? — Preguntó N que se encontraba en las escaleras con un robot en mano.  
— Si, por eso la traje aquí. — Contestó L.  
— Pensé que Wammy's Hose era un orfanato, bueno, eso me dijo Ligth una vez. — Comentó Misa al notar que solo estaban ellos tres.  
— Si, Wammy's Hoses es un internado en Londres, pero este Wammy's Hose fue construido aquí con el propósito de que N y yo viviéramos y trabajáramos desde aquí. Desde el caso "Kira", tomamos medidas de seguridad más grandes. — Explicó el detective.

Elle llevó a Misa hasta la que sería su habitación, estaba situada en el segundo piso y tenía un ventanal que conducía a una terraza, cuya vista estaba dirigida al mar. La habitación más grande que su ex-departamento, la cama era de un bello color rojo vino y las paredes de un gris oscuro; Tenía un escritorio y una repisa de libros que ni en sueños leería. L le indicó que a las siete en punto sería servida la cena. Misa le contestó que iría a esa hora. Salió a la terraza y observó el bello mar, en ese momento iniciaría a olvidar el pasado y enfocarse al futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos owo aquí Zakuro Hatsune actualizando el fanfic; Tengo unos cuantos anuncios pero lo pondré al final. ^^ Gracias por los Rw, eso significa que les gustó y que quieren más.

Death Note no me pertenece QAQ

Yo no soy Ligth

Misa aún estaba desconcertada en sus pensamientos, apenas hace unos días su vida era un abismo sin fondo; Ya no comía casi nada, había dejando de modelar por sus depresiones constantes, había estado incluso a punto de suicidarse. Pero no. Cuando estaba en ese agujero un ángel de pelo azabache llegó tocando a su puerta y diciéndole que él la cuidaría y protegería; Misa quería, deseaba creer en esas palabras, pero aún el recuerdo de cómo fue utilizaba la acosaba. Suspiró por lo bajo y volteo a ver un pequeño reloj digital cuyos números verdes dictaban que iban a dar las 7.

"Es hora de ir a cenar." Pensó la rubia mientras se daba vuelta, cerró el ventanal que conectaba al balcón, caminó con elegancia digno en una modelo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a las escaleras; Bajó las escaleras y notó a Near dirigiéndose a lo que sería el comedor, Misa lo siguió y vio un hermoso sala para comer. Tenía cómo diez metros de largo y cuatro de ancho, una gran mesa ocupaba toda su extensión y rodeada de innumerables sillas que lo rodeaban; En la cabecera, estaba L pidiendo a una empleada su cena, a su lado derecho estaba N esperando su turno para pedir sus respectivos alimentos. Misa se sentó al lado izquierdo de L con una silla de distancia.

— Pide lo que quieras, nuestro chef lo cocinará. — Comentó L con su habitual tono frío.  
— Claro... Pero no tengo hambre...— Dijo Misa mientras negaba con la mano.  
— Debes comer, sino tu cuerpo se desgastará y te saldrán mancha en la cara, a parte que tu piel se arrugará y perderá su brillo. — Explicó L a la modelo con el objetivo que pidiera algo de comer.  
— En ese caso... Sólo quiero cereal... — Pidió la modelo.  
— ¿Sólo eso?, ¿Ya desayunaste? — Preguntó N sin dirigirle la mirada.  
— Eh... No... — Contestó Misa.  
— En ese caso, te recomiendo que comas algo más que cereal; Sino ingieres las calorías y proteínas suficientes puedes enfermas. — El peliblanco jugaba con un rompecabezas en la mesa.  
— Near tiene razón, pide algo más, Misa-san. — Recomendó Elle.  
— Supongo que un sándwich estaría bien. — "¿Por qué se preocupan por mi comida?" Cruzó por la mente de la modelo.  
— Eso estaría mejor. — Decía L mientras veía a N jugar con su rompecabeza.

Las empleada se inclinó y se retiró del comedor, Misa, Near y L esperaron sus alimentos sin decir palabra alguna; El ambiente era muy desganado, cada quien estaba en sus asuntos. L leía unos cuantos informes, Near jugaba con su rompecabeza y Misa simplemente se concentraba en la mesa que tenía en frente. Su vista de desvío cuando la empleada llegó con una con una gran charola con dos tazas de cereal, tres pedazos de pastel y un sándwich; La empleada colocó los respectivos alimentos frente a cada uno y de inmediato L y Near ingirieron la comida. Misa por su parte, contempló un rato aquella cosa con lechuga en su plato, luego con sus manos lo agarró y le dio una pequeña mordida.

— Cómelo, te harás bien. — Le ordenó L.

Misa solo asintió e inició a comer sus alimentos más rápidamente, al terminar su cena: Misa se paró, se despidió de sus acompañantes y salió directo a su habitación, cerró su puerta tras de sí, se sacó su atuendo y se puso una blusa blanca, un pantalón blancos; se quitó las coletas y se acomodó en la gran cama con la mirada al techo, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y sumergiéndose en el sueño.

Elle aún seguía comiendo su delicioso pastel, tenía la mirada perdida en las suculentas fresas que tenía como adorno dicho alimento; Estaba a punto de ingería cuando el ruido de una silla al ser arrastrada lo sacó de sus pensamiento, miró directamente al origen del ruido. Era Misa, quien se estaba parando, vio sus platos y se alivió al ver que estaban vacíos; Escuchó unas palabras de disculpa y se retiró. L sólo suspiró y vio a Near que igual que la rubios se paró y se fue, él no tardo en imitar a sus acompañantes e irse; Tenía trabajo que hacer: Un caso de secuestro que ya estaba a punto de ser resuelto, con algo de pereza se paró, agradeció los alimentos y se retiró a su habitación.

Misa aún seguía dormida, su sueño transcurría en un ambiente oscuro; De la nada apareció su "ex-amor" Ligth ofreciéndole su mano y de sus labios salieron las palabras: "Ven, Misa. Te necesito a mi lado, te amo." La modelo de ensueño no dudo en ir corriendo con aquel hombre, Ligth le estaba debiendo que la necesitaba, que la amaba, no lo podía creer. La rubia extendió su mano para entrelazarla con la de su amor, cuando de repente el piso empezó a quebrarse y posteriormente a caerse; Misa caía en aquel fondo negro mientras su amado le decía: "¿Creíste que te necesitaba? Por favor, sólo eres un juguete." Desesperación. Traición. Dolor. Aquellos sentimientos estaba albergando Misa en su corazón mientras caía. ¿Desesperación? Desesperación a seguir cayendo en ese agujero sin fondo. ¿Traición? Traición de Ligth y de ella misma por haberse engañado de nuevo. Y ¿Dolor? Dolor por aquellos años que sufrió en silencio, dolor por nunca hacer sido amada.

La chica dio un salto en la cama y despertó, sus ojos estaban dilatados y húmedos, había estado llorando en sueños; Un nudo en la garganta se le formó y rompió en llanto, desde hacia un año siempre lloraba en la noche, sin nadie que la animara, sin nadie quien le extendía sus brazos o una mano, pero ese día sería la excepción.

Un joven de cabello azabache se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, todas las luces estaban apagadas y la única fuente de luz era la de una computadora portátil que tenía en el suelo, sus manos se movían a una gran velocidad ya que estaba mandando los últimos datos y los planes de rescate de un secuestro, al fin había acabado con eso; No es que fuera difícil, incluso ese caso de secuestro fue extremadamente fácil para él, lo que le era complejo era llenar todo aquel papeleo. Después de eso, tendría que regresar a la administración de las empresas y acciones que tenía bajo el nombre de Watari; Él siempre era el que manejaba los negocios, pero después de la muerte del anciano y única figura paterna que tenía L, él debía tomar el trabajo del anciano. Mientras ojeaba por última vez el plan para que no hubiese fallas escuchó un ruido, aquel peculiar ruido parecían gemidos sollozos, alguien estaba llorando y tomando en cuenta lo agudo que era, había una gran posibilidad de que fuera Misa.

Envió el plan y cerró su Mac que tenía, salió de su lúgubre habitación, cruzo el pasillo para colocarse frente a la puerta de Misa, sin tocar simplemente entró y vio a la joven modelo; Su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas, sus ojos rojos e incoados por el llanto, su pelo revuelto, una camisa de mangas igualmente mojada, la sábana le cubría hasta la cintura y estaba sentada en la cama.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó el joven detective.  
— E-Eso no te importa. — Reprochó la modelo secándose las lágrimas.  
— Si no me importase, no estaría aquí. — Argumentó hábilmente el chico.  
— A-Aún así. ¿No vez que estoy en pijama? ¡Lárgate pervertido! — Le trató de contestar Misa, sabía que si se ponía a pelear con él, ella tenía las de perder.  
— ¿Por qué estabas llorando? — Cuestionó directamente L.  
— ¡No te incumbe! — Gritó la rubia mientras le arrojaba una almohada.  
— Lo sé, pero hay una alta taza de probabilidad de que sea importante y si se lo cuentas a alguien te pueda relajar. — Y ahí estaba otra vez hablando de probabilidad, como odiaba ese de L, Misa.  
— Sólo tuve un mal sueño. — Dijo algo irritada la modelo.  
— Debió ser más que eso para sacarte lágrimas. — Misa se quedó estática cuando sintió los dedos de L sacarle las lágrimas faltantes, su tacto era cálido y dulce. — Te lo vuelvo a reiterar: ¿Puedes contarme lo que soñaste.

Misa tardó en registrar las palabras que le había dicho L, la sensación de los dedos finos pero masculinos del detective contra la cara de piel perfecta de ella le provocaban una descarga eléctrica en sus nervios, un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus pómulos y sólo pudo suspirar. ¿Le diría o no le diría? Ese era su dilema, ¿Qué pensaría?, ¿Le daría una respuesta científica, o le daría una respuesta más "normal? No tenía mucho que perder así que decidió contarle el sueño que tuvo, L se mantuvo atento a toda la narración de la joven. Al terminar el relato, vio como Elle se le acercaba, cada vez más y más, separó sus brazos y con ellos envolvió a Misa en un abrazo.

— No soy mucho de muestras de afecto, normalmente no estoy en contacto con este tipo de problemas de pesadillas. Pero Watari siempre me decía que cuando una mujer estuviese llorando, la mejor solución era darle un abrazo. — Explicó L con su habitual tomo frío.  
— Ryuzaki... — Susurró Misa, no sabía si corresponder o alejarse de él. Trató de recordar cuando la había encerrado, pero una pequeña voz en su mente le decía que eso se lo tenía merecido ella y que él solo cumplía con su trabajo. Al final le correspondió.  
— Misa, son las cuatro de la mañana... Iré a ver a Near si ya se durmió y volveré contigo. Espero que para cuando vuelva tu ya estés dormida igual. — Decía L mientras se separaba lentamente de la joven, esta sólo asintió.

El chico giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la joven que parecía más tranquila. Fue a la salida y dejó la puerta abierta, caminó un poco más hasta toparse con otra puerta, la abrió y lo primero que vio fueron juguetes tirados por donde sea, las luces estaban ya apagadas y arriba de un tapete que parecía color verde estaba Near tirado durmiendo; En su mano llevaba cinco títeres en cada dedo: Uno de Matt, otro de Mello, uno de L y por último uno suyo. El pequeño extrañaba a sus hermanos aún que el nunca lo dijera, ellos eran su única familia y ahora sólo quedaba su "hermano mayor" L y él. El joven con orejas pronunciadas cargó gentilmente al pequeño peli-blanco, lo acostó y arropó en su cama, acarició unos cuantos mechones de cabellera blanca y le dio la espalda con intenciones de irse hasta que se topó con unos bellos ojos color miel.

Misa se estaba impacientando, L no regresaba. ¿Dónde estaría? Sólo tendría que ir a ver a ese mini él de pelo blanco, pero ya habían tardado mucho tiempo; Sin dudarlo, se quitó las sábanas, se paró de la cama y se encaminó a la salida, trato de ver alguna puerta abierta y ahí la vio, a tan sólo unos pasos de su habitación. Caminando de cuclillas para no hacer ruido, se acercó y se asomó por el umbral de la puerta. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, Misa vio la escena más conmovedora y que nunca creyó que Ryuzaki sería protagonista: El joven estaba cargando al niño de pelo blanco, lo ponía en la cama con extra suavidad y acariciaba su cabello. La joven se quedó impresionada, nunca había visto a Ryuzaky actuar así, una risita inaudible se escapó de sus labios y no pudo evitar pensar que, detrás de aquel joven frío y calculador, había un chico normal. Vio como L le daba la espalda y se topaba con sus ojos miel.

— No conocía esa faceta tuya, Ryuzaki. — Comentó de modo pícaro la rubia.  
— Te dije que te iría a ver y que esperaba que ya estuvieses dormida. — Misa vio como L se dirigía a ella y la pasaba de largo, estaba algo sorprendida a ver las acciones tan fraternales que tenía con el chico de pelo blanco.  
— Es que, me dio sed. — Se excusó la chica mientras seguía al detective.  
— La cocina está abajo, si tanta sed tienes: Baja y pide un poco al sirviente que esta de guardia. — Ahí estaba otra vez su tono frío.  
— ¡Pero! — Trató de volver a decir alguna excusa.  
— Misa, no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar. Tengo que hacer bastante papeleo. Ven, te llevaré a tu cuarto y te acostaré. — Misa se paró en seco, esa actitud tan tajante le recordaba a Ligth.

"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer." Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de la chica provocándole que le salieran las lágrimas. Al sentir que la chica paraba, L se giró para verla; El chico se sintió desconcertado, ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿Había hecho algo malo? No, no había dicho nada hiriente. Entonces ¿Por qué no paraba de llorar? Se le acercó, sacó un pañuelo y le secó de nueva cuenta las lágrimas.

— ¿Ahora por qué lloras? — Preguntó el detective.  
— ¿A caso no lo sabes? ¡Usa tu estúpida inteligencia y trata de averiguarlo! — Le gritó Misa.  
— Lo haría si pudiera, pero acuérdate que no sé nada de ti desde hace dos años cuando tu eras aún el segundo Kira. Después de mi "muerte" perdí todo contacto con el mundo y sólo podía observar a Mello, Matt y Near trabajar. Así qué en pocas palabras: Cómo no sé lo que te pasó en esos dos años, no puedo ir a ninguna conclusión con más de 15% de certeza. — Misa lo volvió a ver con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué fue esa explicación?, ¿Trataba de decirle que no sabía lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué no lo podía decir más fácilmente?  
— ¿Quieres saber lo qué me pasa? Lo qué me pasa... ¡LO QUE ME PASA ES QUE ME RECUERDAS A LIGTH! ¡Y MÁS CUANDO DIJISTE QUE NO TENÍAS TIEMPO PARA MI! — Gritaba la modelo, tenía que decirlo, basta de estar callada.  
— ¿Sólo es eso? — Otra estocada fría de parte del detective. — Yo no soy Light. Tengo trabajo Misa... — L se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a su oficina.  
— ¡Espera! — La voz de Misa le hizo parar en seco. — Por... Por lo menos... ¡Déjame acompañarte! — Le exigió la modelo.  
— Misa... es tarde... — Trató de convencerla.  
— ¡No me importa! ¡Estoy harta de estar sola! — La mirada de Misa era suplicante y decisiva.  
— Esta bien... sólo no me molestes... — Accedió a duras penas en detective.  
— ¡Qué bien! ¡Misa promete no molestarte en tu trabajo! — Una punzada se sintió en el corazón de la modelo al decir esas palabras. Siempre hacia lo mismo para estar con Light, la soledad siempre le asustaba.  
— Es por aquí. — L la guió hacia su oficina que era su cuarto.  
— Esta muy oscuro... ¿Por qué no prendes la luz? — Cuestionó Misa.  
— Trabajando así, hace que mi cerebro aumente su capacidad en un 5% más. — Explicó el chico mientras se sentaba de su peculiar manera, Misa solo se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Ryuzaki? — Interrogó la rubia con curiosidad.  
— Término el papeleo de un caso que acabo de resolver y luego iniciaré a hacer el papeleo de los gastos y ganancias de las empresas bajo el nombre de Watari. — Explicó el chico mientras se metía una bocanada de tarta a la boca.

Misa se quedó algo sorprendida, normalmente cuando le preguntaba eso a Ligth normalmente sólo le diría que se fuera; En cambio L le respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y a parte, accedió a que estuviera con él, sin rogarle más de tres horas. El chico se dio cuenta del estado meditativo en el que había método la rubia; Ella había cambiado, ya no tenía su energía de siempre y su sonrisa había desaparecido. Suspiró y pensó que si Rem la veía así, él estaría más que muerto. Tomó la fresa de su tarta y se la ofreció a la chica que estaba a su lado.

— Tómala, la fresa te hará sentir mejor. — Misa vio el extraño objeto oscuro que con la luz de la pc tenía un color rojo oscuro.  
— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — La chica tomó entre sus dedos la frutilla.  
— Porque: La fresa contiene un químico que hace activa la zona de tu cerebro de la felicidad. — Trató de explicarle a la chica de la forma más simple.  
— Eh... Vale... — Al fin de cuentas, Misa ingirió la fresa. Parecía mentira, pero esa pequeña frutilla le hacía sentir mejor.

Después de comerla, se recostó en el hombro de L; El vaivene de sus manos al escribir le relajo y el sonidos de las teclas la arrulló dejándola sumergida en un profundo sueño.

El chico sintió un peso extra en su hombro, vio a la joven modelo en este; No le prestó importancia y siguió en su labor, cuando volvió a ver notó la respiración tranquila de la rubia. Se había dormido. El chico suspiró, cargó a Misa como una princesa y la recostó en su cama que casi nunca usaba, la tapó y la acomodo. Al observarla mejor, recordó cuando se hizo pasar por un fan suyo, en ese entonces le había dicho que era su amiga y aún que no quisiera admitirlo... Él en serio desarrolló los primeros lazos de amistad que había tenido con alguien, aparte de Watari.

— ¿Ligth? — Preguntó Misa aún dormida con un tono miedoso.  
— Yo no soy Ligth, soy... — El chico hizo una pausa, no podía decirle su verdadero nombre. — Soy Ryuzaki.  
— Ryuzaki... — El tono de la chica cambió a uno tranquilo, eso alivió al chico.

Lawiet sabía que tenía que trabajar mucho para hacer a Misa feliz, y más tratándose de él; El chico sabía de antemano que tenía muchas semejanzas con Yagami, pero a la vez diferencias. Por desgracia, la mente de Misa aún no olvidaba al susodicho Dios, pero el tenía la misión de hacerla abrir los ojos y sacarla de su oscuro mundo. Miró por última vez a la modelo, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, sería el caso más difícil después del casi Kira; Pero él tenía que demostrar que... "Él no era igual a Ligth.

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.  
Tengo que informarles que ya dentro de dos semanas iniciaré clases TTwTT así que no actualizaré el fanfic, trataré de ponerles el capitulo 3 la próxima semana para no dejarlos tan abandonados y cuando pueda, subiré capítulos. Pero NO con tanta FRECUENCIA. eweU Un ejemplo de esto es uno que hace apenas lo acabé este mes. Tardé casi un año porque no contaba que la escuela me consumiera tanto tiempo, además de que igual tengo que dedicarle tiempo a mi canal y a mis distintas redes sociales LOL. OWO Espero me comprendan. ^^ Zakuro Hatsune fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos y todas :'D ¿Cómo están? Después de un mes de espera, aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 de Death Note, after history… owo El lunes inicio mis exámenes y por eso no he podido escribir mucho, al igual que he estado metida escribiendo una novela propia llamada "Inmortal" owoU Así que ente el escrito "profesional" se podría decir y la tarea… uwu el FanFic tuvo que esperar bastante. Como sea. :3 disfruten del capítulo. _

_Zakuro Hatsune, fuera. _

Quiero saber más de ti.

Ya era de día, pero la luz no llegaba al cuarto de un joven detective con ojeras; Ya que sus persianas siempre se mantenían cerradas. Una joven rubia descansaba en la cama del dueño de dicha habitación, estaba en una posición tan rara como la del mismo L cuando trabajaba: Su pierna izquierda estaba colgando de la cama, su brazo derecho abrazaba la almohada, su ante-brazo izquierdo estaba arriba de sus ojos y la sábana estaba desproporcionada en su cuerpo.

*Rush, Rush*

El sonido de alguna cayendo empezó a irritar a la modelo a tal punto que provocó su despertar, miró al rededor y notó que no era la habitación que le habían otorgado ayer; Todo estaba realmente oscuro, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se percató que había un lámpara de noche sobre una mesita al lado de la cama. Se volteó panza abajo, estiró su mano y prendió aquella lámpara; Seguía escuchando el sonido de agua al caer, buscó por todos lados el origen de aquel ruido que le despertó, pero no lo encontró y tampoco al detective ojerudo. Después de un rato, escuchó el abrir de una puerta y una luz iluminó todo el cuarto; Misa dirigió su vista al origen de la luz, y, ahí, tal como un sueño, estaba L con una toalla en la cabeza y tan sólo traía sus pantalones. Misa se sonrojó a más no poder y volteo la cara de inmediato, maldiciendoce por no haber visto más.

— ¿¡Qué-Qué te crees pervertido?! Saliendo así sin nada arriba. — Gritó Misa,  
— ¿A caso te incómoda? — Preguntó el chico poniéndose su camiseta blanca de mangas largas.  
— ¡Claro que si! ¡Soy una chica! — Se expresó la rubia.  
— ¿A caso estás en tu menstruación? — Cuestionó sin vergüenza el chico.  
— ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! — Los alaridos de Misa se escuchaban por toda la casa.  
— Sólo contesta. — Su tono frío de nuevo.  
— N-No... — Se arremolinaba la rubia en la cama por la vergüenza.  
— En ese caso no le veo ningún inconveniente. No estás en tu etapa de reproducción, por lo que no debe de afectarte que no traiga camisa. — Las respuestas científicas del chico no afectaban a la rubia.  
— N-No me importa... ¡Ponte algo, ya! — Ordenó la joven mientras se cubría con las sábanas. L sólo suspiró con pereza.  
— Ya tenía puesta la camisa desde hace mucho. Iré a pedir el desayuno y saldré a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes; Regresaré a las 8 p.m. Near igual saldrá de viaje a Estados Unidos para hacer algunas cosas allí. — Comentó el chico mientras salía.

Tras de él cerró la puerta, bajó a paso lento las escalera en forma de Caracol de la lujosa mansión, se acercó a la cocina exigiendo su desayuno para llevar, el cual le dieron; Llamó a una de las tantas sirvientas que tenía y le encargó que cuidara y le diera de comer a Misa, ella aceptó sin chistas y ya estaba todo listo para irse. L abrió la puerta de la mansión y en ese momento escuchó el ruido de su puerta abrirse, sabía que si Misa lo encontraban, no dudaría en pedirle ir con él y este aceptaría, ya que, por alguna extraña razón, no podía negarle nada y además, que lo acompañara sería abrir heridas en Misa que estaban apenas sanando. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se subió a la limosina. El asunto que tenía que atender era el arresto judicial de Misa, convencería a la corte que ella no era el segundo Kira y que la dejarán en paz de una buena vez.

A Misa se le congeló el corazón, estaría sola por casi 12 horas; Ya no quería estar sola, había vuelto a probar el maldito sabor de la compañía y no quería dejar de probarlo. Cómo pudo, abrió la puerta, corrió por los pasillos dando enormes zancadas, bajó corriendo las escaleras, todo sólo para observar la figura angelical de L atravesando la puerta de la lujosa limusina para enseguida irse. Misa estaba de nuevo, sola. Cerró con resignación la puerta y subió a la alcoba de L, se metió por entre las sábanas aún revueltas del joven y de sumió en el sueño; A las pocas horas, un martillar en la puerta la despertó. Era la sirvienta que con anterioridad L habló, le había llevado el almuerzo a la joven rubia.

— Señorita Amane, le traje la comida. — Comentó la sirvienta.  
— No quiero, gracias. — Contestó la rubia mientras se ponía la sábana en la cara.  
— Señorita Amane, el joven L me ordenó asegurar su bienestar y asegurarme de que tome sus respectivos alimentos. — ¿A caso todos en esa maldita casa hablaban de esa manera tan inglesa y elegante? Se preguntaba la chica mientras se cubría aún más.  
— No tengo hambre, sólo estoy cansada; Seguiré durmiendo. Dile a Ryuzaki que yo no quise comer. — "Ryuzaki me deja igual de sola que Ligth" Pensó la chica rubia antes de volver a dormirse.

La joven sirvienta sólo suspiró, bajó por las hermosas escaleras marmoleadas, dejó la comida en la barra que conectaba la cocina con el comedor, le comentó al chef que la guardase y se dirigió al teléfono que usaban los empleados para comunicarse con L; El teléfono era realmente antiguo, Elle lo había modificado para nunca ser identificado o espiado, lo viejo que era igual era muy útil para L. Después de que la sirvienta le diera el reporte completo con lujo de detalles, un suspiro tranquilizador salió de los labios de la mujer; Ryuzaki no le había reprendido, al contrario, supuso que así actuaría ella después de dejarla.

Misa seguía dormido, ese sueño era realmente raro. Era un mundo rosa y negro; Estaba vestida con su usual traje de lolita, pero esta ver, la mitad de su traje era rosa y la otra negra. Del lado oscuro, Kira le extendía su mano; Del otro lado rosa, estaba L, y, al igual que Ligth extendía su mano. Misa estaba muy confundida, ambos estaban ahí, pero le ofrecían distintas cosas. De un lado estaba el amor de su vida, su dios, por el que entregó muchas cosas. Del otro, L, su amigo y el único quien aún seguía a su lado, el que no le pidió nada más que su cooperación, y eso por su propia voluntad, aquel que ahora le ofrecía una casa y una nueva vida. ¿A quién elegiría? Ambos eran tan iguales, pero a la vez tan diferentes...

"¿Dife-ren-tes?"

Pensó Misa, un vago recuerdo de la noche pasada se asomó por su mente, unas simples palabras. "Yo no soy Ligth, soy... Ryuzaki". Había estado tan sumergida en conectar a Ryuzaki con Ligth, que se le olvidó que eran personas diferentes. Sabía perfectamente eso, Riuzaky podría ser igual que Ligth en ciertas cosas, pero en otras era totalmente diferente. Él era atento con ella, se preocupaba por ella, cosas que su "amado" no. ¿A quién elegiría? El amor obsesivo por Kira aún seguía en su corazón, pero algo más estaba invadiendolo; Su corazón negro ahora tenía una pequeña mancha blanca. Pureza. Pureza que L había insertado en ella desde que le estuvo a su lado en ese ataque de depresión que sufrió ayer.

"¿A quién elegirás?"

Preguntaron ambos en unísono a Misa.

*Toc toc*

El sonido que hace la madera al ser golpeada por una mano sonó despertando a Misa, poco a poco abrió pesadamente los ojos, se paró muy perezosamente, se deslizó a paso lento cómo si estuviera imitando al mismo detective, abrió la puerta y pudo notar una cabellera blanca. Era el maldito niño, mini L.

— ¿Sabes dónde está L? — Fue directo al punto, ningún: "Hola" o un "Buenas tardes". Tenía que ser igual al ojerudo.  
— Dijo que saldría y vendría a las 8. — Respondió tajantemente Misa, normal en ella, se acababa de despertar.  
— Ya veo. ¿Me darías el álbum de fotos que tiene L en su habitación? Está dentro de uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche. — Pidió Near. "¿Ningún por favor?" Se cuestionó a sus adentros Misa.

Prendió a luz y esperó que sus ojos se acostumbrarán a ella, al fin podía ver claramente aquella habitación. Para su sorpresa, estaba realmente ordenada, lo único en el suelo era su computadora portátil junto con un ratón, su teclado y su micrófono; Se dirigió a la mesita de noche y empezó a examinar los cajones, en el primero no había nada, en el segundo sólo habían cables y en el tercero estaba su objetivo; lo tomó y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar, vio una especie de libreta roja, la curiosidad pudo más así que la sacó; Se dirigió donde Near para entregarle el libro, este lo tomó y simplemente se giró y salió de ahí. Misa se sentó en la cama, vio tentadoramente la libreta, la tomó y abrió. La primera página decía:

"Biografía de L, en caso que fallezca en el caso Kira; Quiero dejar todos los recuerdos que tengo escritos en esta libreta y aquí llevaré el control del caso de manera personal."

Misa no caía en lo que había encontrado, eso que tenía entre las manos era lo más parecido al diario de Riuzaky. Tenía mucha curiosidad, ahora que lo pensaba... No sabía nada de L, no sabía nada de quien la estaba cuidando. Quería saber más, como cuando quiso saber su verdadero nombre. Tantas dudas y preguntas tenía sobre él, pero ella sabía que esta no era la manera correcta, ella quería que él le contará sus recuerdos, sus memorias y se le desnudara ante ella. Volvió a dejar la libreta en su lugar regañandoce por no haberla leído.

Un peliblanco sonreía satisfactoriamente, la joven rubia no era tan estúpida después de todo. Le había pedido ese álbum a propósito para ver como reaccionaba al descubrir el "diario" de L, que más que ser interesante, en realidad era técnicamente un reporte sobre Kira y sobre ella misma; Él había asegurado un 75% a que leía el libro, y al parecer por primera vez sus planes no habían salido tal cual él quería. L no bromeaba con decir que Misa Aname era impredecible, cada vez que creías que haría algo, era totalmente distinto; Sólo cuando actuaba bajo el mandato de Kira se volvía predecible, recordaba cundo había leído que esa chica atrapó al falso Kira ella sola, L no había notado esa probabilidad, ya que había actuado ella sola. Near caminó por el inmenso pasillo llegando a su habitación, arrojó el libro que curiosamente se abrió en la foto de un pequeño L sonriendo y se puso a jugar con sus rompecabezas.

L ya venía de regreso de la junta con la corte, al fin había conseguido que Misa fuera declarada culpable de todos los homicidios que había cometido; Después de todo, Ligth había sido el culpable de que ella se "manchara" -por así decirlo- de sangre. Si desde un inicio, nunca se hubiese obsesionado con su "Dios" Kira, no estaría pasando por esa confusión; Pero de igual manera, L no hubiese conocido a Misa. ¿Desde cuándo Misa era así de importante para él? Se preguntaba el detective, L sabía que la importancia de Misa incrementó ese día cuando le dijo que ella era su amiga, pero ahora mismo, la importancia de Misa Aname incrementó en más de un 87% para él. No sólo por la promesa, sino por algún factor más que él ignoraba.

Al fin llegó a la gigantesca mansión, abrió la puerta y ya estaba ahí todo el personal para recibirle y darle en informe de lo ocurrido; Después de que le informarán de lo que sucedió con Misa, simplemente les agradeció y les pidió la cena para ella y para él. No permitiría que Misa se quedará sin probar bocado alguno, además de que le daría una charla de lo importante que era alimentarse adecuadamente. Tomó la gigantesca charola e inició su monótono caminar por la escalera, anduvo por los pasillos a paso lento, antes de entrar a su habitación se quitó hábilmente los tenis con los mismos pies, tomó el picaporte y entró. La habitación estaba iluminada y Misa lo esperaba aún en pijama. A L le sorprendió que aún estuviese en su habitación, sus planes eran ir a dejar su propia comida en su habitación y llevarle la de ella para asegurarse que comiera, pero lo que él no sabía, es que Misa estaría más interesada en él que en los alimentos que traía.

Misa aún estaba en su disputa mental, sabía que era incorrecto leer las cosas íntimas de otros, pero ahora le había entrado una sed insaciable de conocer más de L. De ante mano sabía cual era su nombre, quisiera o no, aún tenía los ojos del Shinigami. Pero para la chica no era suficiente, quería saber más, deseaba saber más del detective. ¿Qué es lo que le gustaba, que es lo que le le disgustaba, que color es su favorito, por qué quiso ser detective? Y mucho más, la curiosidad le quemaba por dentro. De repente, escuchó el abrir de la puerta principales, sabía de antemano que L había llegado ya; Se acomodó entre la cama con la luz prendida, no se había molestado en quitarse la pijama, ya que había la mayor parte del día. Escuchó los pasos monótonos del detective, se acercaba, vio como la puerta se abría y mostraba a L con una charola en las manos.

— Bienvenido. — Saludó la rubia con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Por qué aún estas en mi cuarto? — "L siempre tan directo." Pensó Misa.  
— Una personas "normal" diría "Estoy en casa." O lago parecido. — Le reprendió la chica.  
— Bueno, estoy en casa. ¿Por qué aún estas en mi cuarto? — L ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo de su propia voz.  
— Porque me acabo de despertar. — Argumentó Amane.  
— ¿Comiste algo? — Interrogó Elle mientras ponía la charola en la mesita de noche.  
— Eh... No... — Dijo nerviosa la modelo.  
— Debes comer, sabes que sí no te alimentas puedes hacerte daño. — Trató de explicar Lawiet lo más simple posible.  
— Habla el que come dulce como para que le de diabetes. — Se burló la chica.  
— Es porque mi cerebro gasta mucha energía, energía que obtengo de los dulces. — Volvió a explicar L el motivo de su dieta.  
— ¿Sólo me dirás eso? Para tú información eso ya lo sabía. — Se quejó la chica.  
— ¿Entonces para que la indirecta? — Comentó L mientras le ponía a la modelo su cena en frente que consistía de un simple cereal.  
— Porque... — Hizo una pausa la chica.  
— ¿Por qué...? — Le siguió L dándole impulso.  
— Porque sólo era una broma. — Y en efecto, lo único detrás de esas palabras fue simplemente molestar al detective.  
— Misa, mi sentido del humor no es bueno. — Explicó el chico mientras se sentaba de esa manera suya al lado de la modelo. — ¿Vas a comer? — Preguntó el detective.  
— No tengo hambre. — Contestó Misa con un puchero.

L suspiró agotado, le quitó la taza de cereal a Misa, sumergió la cuchara para coger un poco, la sacó y la puso frente a los labios de la chica. Amane no sabía como reaccionar, Riuzaky le estaba dando de comer como un infante, ¿Por qué hacia eso? Ella misma había visto que su forma de comportarse cambia drásticamente; De ser el frío detective, pasaba a ser un chico cálido con el cual podías hablar y el te explicaba de una forma tan calculadora, a la de un padre cálido y amoroso -después de todo, de esa forma cargaba al pequeño él-, de ese L pasaba a uno muy distante. Misa quería saber la razón de eso, quería conocer más de Ryukszy, una tremenda curiosidad por saber cual era su verdadero yo le empezó a consumir. Con Ligth nunca tuvo esa curiosidad de conocerlo y ahora que lo pensaba, quizá ese era su error.

— Abre la boca. — Ordenó el detective obligando a Misa a salir de sus pensamientos; Hizo lo que L pidió.  
— Muy bien. — Elle metió la cuchara suavemente en la boca de la modelo.  
— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó la cantante.  
— ¿Por qué, qué? — Interrogó el respuesta el ojeroso mientras volvía a sumergir la cuchara en el cereal.  
— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Sabes qué fui el segundo Kira, sabes que hice muchas cosas malas, e incluso cuando me mantuviste bajo vigilancia... Cumplías casi todos mis caprichos de niña mimada y... — L le metió de repente la cuchara en la boca para callarla.  
— Aún estoy trabajando en ese caso, así que por el momento no te puedo decir nada más. — Misa sintió que esa respuesta era insatisfactoria para ella. Se sacó la cuchara de la boca e inicio a hablar.  
— ¡Eso me enoja de ti! — Le gritó haciendo que L se callara para atrás del susto que había llevado y provocado que el cereal se le derramara encima. — ¡Me enoja que actúes así de cerrado! ¡Ya no soy el segundo Kira, ya no estoy siendo manipulada por Ligth! ¡Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea! ¿¡Somos amigos, no?! ¡Entiéndelo L! ¡Quiero saber más de ti y estar más juntos! ¡Eso hacen los amigos!

L aún estaba perplejo, ¿Misa quería saber sobre él y no de una forma que amenazara su vida? Eso era realmente extraño; Esa parte impredecible de Misa siempre le había llamado la atención, desde que hizo confesar al falso Kira para. Después de todo, ella había actuado sola y nunca se dio cuenta de esa posibilidad, por el simple hecho de que actuó sola. ¿Por qué quería saber más de él? ¿Por el hecho de que eran "amigos"? No sabía que, pero él no sedería a eso tan fácilmente. Compartir su historia con alguien más, sería meterla en su vida, sería ponerle el peligro; Más de lo que ya está viviendo bajo su custodia.

— ¿Qué motivos tienes para querer saber más de mi? — Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa manera tan fría y desconfiada que tanto le irritaba a Misa, pero que igualmente le gustaba ser irritada.  
— ¡Porque tengo mucha curiosidad de ti! ¡Entiende! ¡Quiero saber más de ti!

Y ahí se quedó L, estático ante la declaración de la joven; ¿Qué le iba a responder? ¿Se podía permitir ponerla más en peligro de lo que ya era vivir bajo su custodia? Ser un súper genio no era lo más fácil para él, su vida siempre se veía amenazada por todos aquellos criminales que mandó a la cárcel, por aquellas personas que quieran su cabeza separada de su cuerpo por simple envidia; Por eso él no salía, no revelaba su identidad. Los pocos empleados que tenía lo conocían desde pequeño o eran hijos de las personas que lo conocieron, estar solo relacionado con él implicaba un gran peligro para esa persona. ¿Se atrevería a saciar la sed de curiosidad de Misa a pesar que implicara amenazar su vida?

Y ahí estaba Misa, viéndole pensar a mil por hora. ¿Qué tanto pensaba? ¿No era ya suficiente explicación? Odiaba esa parte de él, siempre pensando en lo que respondería ¿No podría ser más impulsivo de vez en cuando? Pero eso solo le quitaría esa personalidad tan suya; Ella solo quería saber más, quiera saber las razones de su personalidad, de esas ojeras, de porque siempre vestía igual. Simplemente, quería saber más de él.


	4. Chapter 4

ZH:Hola a todos mis lindos, hermosos y leales lectores.  
YMK: ¡Lambiscona!  
ZH: ¡Calla Yumeko! Aquí les he traído el capítulo 4 de "Death Note, after History" C: Espero les guste.

..::~ ¡ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE! ~::..

Los capítulos SALDRÁN cada MES por razones de tiempo. Espero y me comprendan, saben que no tengo todo el día para escribir, sufro bloqueos, el tiempo se me has limitado y aparte la escuela ME SECUESTRA ( ;A;)

¡Buena lectura!

..::~ Confía en mi ~::..

Ambos jóvenes se miraban, se retaban con los ojos; Nadie se dejaría vencer por el otro. ¿Quién ganaría? L y su temor a poner en peligro a una de las pocas personas con las que tenía un vínculo sentimental, o, Misa y su insaciable sed de saber más de su querido amigo. Al final de cuentas, L decidió explicarle las razones por las cuales no podía, no, no quería decirle más sobre su propia vida.

— Perdón Misa, pero no puedo contarte nada... — Amane estaba realmente furiosa con la respuesta.  
— ¿¡Por qué no!? ¡Debe haber una explicación!  
— Simplemente no quiero ponerte más en peligro de lo que ya estás...  
— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Misa mientras veía como L se incorporaba y se quitaba el cereal.  
— Misa, ser un genio no es nada fácil... ¿Sabes cuentos criminales quieren verme dar mi último aliento en sus manos? ¿Sabes cuantas personas quieren verme adentro de un ataúd? Mi vida es muy peligrosa, por ende, no puedo contar nada de ella y ya estas en mucho peligro con sólo estar bajo mi cuidado y más aun sabiendo que me he permitido tener sentimientos por ti. — Las últimas palabras de L le dejaron muy impresionada "¿Tener sentimientos por ella? ¿A qué se refería con eso?" Pero sabía bien que lo que le explicaba era verdad.  
— Tienes razón... No me detuve a pensar en eso. De seguro muchos criminales quieren verte muerto y más aun los que están fuera y viven con el miedo de que los lleves presos.  
— Te equivocas... — Dijo L aún más frío que antes. — Yo no creo que sea por miedo a mi, sino miedo por su misma consciencia de saber que han echo algo malo; Además de que no utilizo el miedo para evitar futuros crímenes y que no actuó tan precipitadamente. Nunca he mandado a nadie a la cárcel sin saber que es 100% culpable.

La rubia lo miró perpleja, al parecer el comentario de que los criminales le tenían miedo lo había enojado. Sus razone tenía, Kira era el único que usaba el miedo para con los criminales y los ejecutaba sin antes probar que en realidad eran ellos los culpables del crimen. En cambio L, él buscaba sólo la verdad y por lo que ella sabía, nunca cometió un error al designar a un culpable. Ambos eran tan distintos.

— Perdón... no quise... — L le volvió a meter una cucharada de cereal en la boca.  
— Tranquila, quizá igual yo no capté todo el mensaje de tu comentario y yo lo interpreté mal. — Eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa viniendo de Ryuzaki.  
— No hace falta que me des de comer, puedo hacerlo sola. — Comentó Misa mientras tomaba la cuchara.  
— Sé que lo puede hacer, pero no hay mucha posibilidades de que ingieras la comida. — "¿Podría dejar de hablar con es forma tan calculadoramente elegante?" Pasó por la mente de misa mientras cogía el poco cereal que aún quedaba en el plato.  
— Por cierto... perdón por gritar y provocar que te mancharás de cereal...  
— No te apures, después de todo el cereal se puede lavar fácilmente. Lo que te aconsejo ahora es que comas.

Cuando al fin Misa se terminó los restos de cereal, dejó el plato en la charola donde L lo había traído, se acostó en la cama y se acomodó. Su plan era seguir en el mundo de los sueños cuando sintió como una mano delgada, pero masculina le movía delicadamente el hombro incitándola a despertar.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? Para algo te di una habitación. — Se quejó L de su manera tan monótona.  
— No me gusta ese lugar, es muy solitario; Lo único bueno es su buena vista. — Expresó Misa mientras se volvía a acomodar.  
— Eso me es irrelevante, ¿Dormirás otra vez aquí?  
— ¡Sí!

Elle suspiró resignada, esa mujer lo volvería más loco de lo que su propia mente ya estaba; Apagó las luces que casi nunca usaba y se sentó frente al ordenador a trabajar con las cuentas bancarias de Watari y las compañías que el viejo tenía a su nombre.

— Si haces eso te quedarás ciego. — Escuchó decir a la rubia.  
— Pensé que estabas durmiendo. — Dijo detective sin dirigirle la mirada.  
— Pues, pensaste mal. — Contestó divertida Misa mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
— Tus acciones siempre son difíciles de predecir... — Comentó L mientras daba un suspiro.  
— Oh~ ¡Eso debe ser un halago viniendo del gran detective Ryuzaki! — Expresó la chica con una sonrisa.  
— Y en efecto, doy gracias a que no seas una criminal; Porque tendía serios problemas para atraparte. — "¿Eso es un halago?" Se cuestionó Misa mientras lo veía teclear.

Esa noche la modelo no durmió, a parte que ya lo había hecho toda la tarde, quería ver las actividades nocturnas del joven de nuevo; Al verlo ahí sentando de esa forma tan extraña le recordaba a como era cuando la tenía encerrada en ese edifico. Siempre le había gustado molestarlo mientras trabajaba cuando no estaba Light, su objetivo era siempre tratar de enojarlo, pero casi siempre terminaba siendo ella la enojada en vez de él; Ryuzaki era realmente una persona muy fría, pero a su vez era tan cálida. Y tenía que admitir que aquel detective era muy lindo. (Z/H: :3 Razón por la cual la autora lo ama).

Cuando de nuevo el sol se asomó para proclamar su reinado, L se paró bruscamente y salió de la habitación dejando a Misa totalmente perpleja ante las acciones del detective. ¿Qué iría a hacer? La joven modelo se paró de la cama y decidió seguir al joven, al salir vio que dirigió hacia las escaleras, lo imitó bajando por ella al igual que él, al final, llegaron ambos a la cocina. L quería su ración de dulces matutino.

— ¿Va a desayunar igual, joven Misa? — Escuchó que el chef personal de Ryuzaki le preguntó.  
— Eh... Yo... — Vio la cara del ojerudo, era inexpresiva, pero en sus ojos tenía un brillo que le pedía que desayunara. — Si, quisiera huevos revueltos...  
— ¡Trabajan una huevos!

Anunció jovialmente el chef, L se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y Misa a su lado derecho. Quería estar junto a él, no quería estar sola otra vez. Tan sólo había pasado dos días allí y ya sentía que no quería despegarse del detective. Por su parte, L ya se había dado cuenta de ello; Elle sabía del serio terror que tenía Misa hacia la soledad absoluta. Ese año que vivió sola le debió afectar mucho, lo podía ver. Aún que ella no se diera cuenta, Ryuzaki ya había notado las cicatrices en sus muñecas y brazos. Kira era su obsesión a tal grado que al no tenerle, había arremetido contra ella misma; Eso nunca se lo perdonaría a Yagami, nadie en este mundo es perdonado por herir a una mujer, y menos si se trataba de la mujer por la cual tenía sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué cubres tus muñecas? — Cuestionó L, a pesar de que ya sabía la razón.  
— Eh... Yo... ¡Es que tengo frío! — Se excusó la rubia.  
— Aquí están sus huevos revueltos... — Interrumpió la asistente del cocinero mientras ponía adelante de ella los alimentos. — Y aquí esta su café y su pastel matutino de fresa, señor L. — Dijo la chica mientras repetía lo mismo con él.  
— Es imposible que tengas frío, estamos aproximadamente a 37º. — Con cuidado, Elle tomó una de sus muñecas y le remangó las mangas de la pijama a Misa.  
— Por favor... no veas... — Pidió Amane con la cabeza baja pero sin quitarle el brazo.  
— ¿Por qué tienes tantas cicatrices? Tu piel es demasiado hermosa para ser castigada así... — ¡Y ahí estaba de nuevo! ¡El cálido L siendo amable y dulce con ella!  
— ¿A qué te refieres? — El detective solo quería escuchar lo que él y sabía, pero de los hermosos labios rojos de su acompañante.  
— Solo quiero saber... ¿Por qué tienes estas heridas?

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, la modelo miró al chico que sostenía su brazo; No sabía que contestar... Esas heridas se las había echo ella en un ataca de soledad e histeria total. Le apenaba decirle eso, no sabía porque, pero le daba vergüenza haber llegado a esos límites.

— Confía en mi... — Esas palabras le rebotaron en la mente a la chica. ¿Qué confiara en él? Nunca nadie le había dicho esas tres palabras.  
— ¿Cómo se qué puedo confiar en ti? A la última persona que le di mi confianza solo me usó y manipuló a su antojo...  
— Porque, yo te lo estoy pidiendo. Además, yo sería incapaz de traicionaste...  
— ¿A caso tu me tienes confianza a mi?

L miró a Misa, él nunca le traicionaría; Preferiría morir antes que faltar a su palabra. Sólo los malos traicionan a las personas que le tienen confianza. Misa no era una criminal, él lo sabía, si tan sólo fuera él otra persona no dudaría en entrar su confianza al 100%, pero eso le era imposible en ese momento. ¡Él era el gran detective L! ¡No podía darse en lujo de dar su confianza al máximo! Incluso Near tenía un 78% de su confianza. Pero algo en su interior, algo que nunca salió a la Luz le decía que Misa era esa persona quien merecía un 100% de confianza, esa confianza que nunca le tuvo Kira. Al final, suspiró resignado, había perdido ante la rubia.

— Si, te tengo confianza... — A Misa se le dibujó una inmensa sonrisa y casi salta de su asiento al escucharle decir eso.  
— ¡Esta bien, te contaré! — La sonrisa que tenía se fue borrando cuando recordó aquellos sucesos. — Tengo estas cortadas por un ataque de miedo a la soledad junto con histeria...

L se quedó impactado, ¿Histeria? ¿¡Misa sufría de histeria!? ¡Nadie le dijo nada! ¿Y así esos tipos se llamaban investigadores? El detective frunció el ceño, nunca volvería a dejar las investigaciones así de importantes a otra personas.

— El año pasado, mientras aún procesaba la idea de que Ligth y tu estaba muertos... Tuve ese ataque, tomé unas tijeras e inicié a arremeter contra mi. No quería vivir. No tenía motivos para hacerlo. — L apretó el brazo de Misa con suavidad, dándole a entender que no estaba sola. — Pero, llegaste... Me trajiste a esta lujosa mención, me diste una habitación que no he usado, me has dado de comer e incluso me has dado cucharadas tu mismo, en un ataque de miedo estuviste ahí para darme un abrazo e incluso me has dejado dormir en ti habitación... En serio... Ryuzaki, Gracias.

La cara del detective era un poema, sus ojos estaban abiertos casi por completo, su boca estaba semi-abierta y se podía leer la palabra "impresión" en su rostro pálido.

— ¡N-No te estés haciendo malas ideas pervertido! Y-Yo solo quería agradecerte por no dejarme sola y... — Misa fue interrumpida por una sensación chispeante.

L había cogido su brazo y lentamente lo acercó a sus labios para besarle las cicatrices. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica le hizo estremecer a Misa con aquel contacto tan íntimo de parte de L. Pero el chico no se quedaba atrás, había leído muchas novelas por culpa de Watari y aún qué él era pésimo para las relaciones, tenía cierto conocimiento de como debía actuar un chico con una chica, combinando las enseñanzas de Watari con los libros leídos concluyó que darle un beso en el brazo sería la mejor opción.

— ¿¡Qué estas haciendo, pervertido!? — Chilló Misa mientras le quitaba su brazo.  
— Según tengo entendido, eso habría sido una buena acción en un momento así. — "¡¿Qué le pasa a Ryuzaki?! Aún que sus labios son más suaves comparados a los de Ligth... ¡¿Pero qué cosas piensas Misa-Masa?!" se regañó la modelo mientras movía la cabeza.  
— Ahora, rápido. Desayuna que tenemos cosas que hacer. — Le ordenó L.  
— ¿Tenemos? — Cuestionó Misa mientras se metía una cucharada de huevo en la boca.  
— Claro, ahora soy presidente de varias empresas y tengo unas cuantas juntas. No quiero que estés sola, así que me acompañarás. Sólo te pido, no te comportes mal...

Misa se sentía feliz, saldría al mundo exterior otra vez; ¡Y lo mejor, es que esta vez no saldría sola! ¡Saldría con Ryuzaki! Estaba más que encantada, apenas terminó su desayuno, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se adentró a su habitación, sacó una muda de ropa; volvió a salir, corrió hasta el cuarto de L, se metió al baño y se dio una buena ducha.

Al terminar, salió disparada a su cuarto de nuevo, se arregló lo mejor que pudo y se encaminó al cuarto del detective. Se paró frente a la puerta, tomó la perilla y al abrir a puerta se topó con un elegante Ryuzaki. Ya no traía su usual camisa blanca de mangas largas y su pantalón de mezclilla. Ahora portaba un elegante traje negro con un saco desabotonado, una elegante camisa blanca de vestir y una corbata mal puesta. La chica se quedó sin habla, sólo viéndole, contemplando esa belleza.

El joven azabache observó con suma curiosidad que apenas terminado de ingerir sus alimentos, la chica rubia se dirigió a total velocidad a las escaleras marmoleadas de la lujosa mansión. Con atención escuchó todo el movimiento que se llevaba a cabo sobre su cabeza. Suspiró una vez más y decidió seguir ingiriendo su hermoso y delicioso pastel.

Al terminarlo, agradeció como es debido al chef y su personal, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el piso superior a un paso lento y aburrido. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, pudo notar un rastro húmedo que salía de esta y se introducía hacia el cuarto de Misa; Tomó el picaporte sin darle mucha importancia, después los empleados limpiarían ese encharcamiento. Se introdujo a su cuarto e inició a buscar entre su ropa un elegante traje que usaba sólo en los cumpleaños de Watari. Se lo puso con cuidado, cuando estaba a punto de amarrar se la corbata observó la perilla de su puerta girar y tras uno segundos notó una cabellera rubia, era Misa quien lo observaba perpleja.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Cuestionó L atando la corbata.  
— No, nada. Es que es muy raro verte bien vestido. — Comentó Misa con una sonrisa.  
— No suelo vestir así porque se oneechan hez incómodo, si me pusiera esto mientras trabajo, mi desempeño bajaría en un 17%. — "¿Y a mi que me interesa si te vez bien así?" Pensó la rubia.  
— ¿A caso no te interesa ser atractivo? — "Más de lo que ya eres... ¡Espera! ¡No piense eso, Misa!"  
— No.  
— ¿Razón, motivo?  
— No es te tu incumbencia. — Respondió L fríamente.  
— Vamos, ¿No qué me tenías confianza? — Esa mujer si que era un caos, siempre lograba que Ryuzaki cediera ante ella.  
— Esta bien, no busco ser atractivo porque eso haría que las chicas se fijaran en mi, eso conllevaría a que desarrollara sentimientos por una, lo que daría como resultado que la expusiera ente el peligro... Y si en el raro caso que no terminara conmigo por tener poco tiempo para ella o la amenazaran para sacarle información de mi, la carga de un hijo es mucho para alguien como yo. No soy de la clase paternal... — Explicó L mientras se ponía unos elegantes zapatos negros.  
— Yo creo que tienes miedo y por eso no quieres a alguien tan cerca de ti.  
— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?  
— Creo que usas como excusa quien eres para que nadie se te acerque. — Esas palabras le llegaron al frío corazón a Ryuzaki. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si era él quien tenía miedo de abrirse ante alguien?  
— Luego discutimos eso... vamos tarde.

L tomó a Misa de la mano y la guió hasta llegar a la misma limosina en la que días atrás la había traído. Como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta y la acomodó para posteriormente él subirse. Tras llegar al edificio principal de las empresas de Watari, empezaron las juntas, juntas y más juntas. Era incómodo para L ya que tenía que pararse de manera "normal" al igual que sentarse; En esas horas ingirió más de 10 pasteles ¡Completos! y aproximadamente 45 tazas de té.

Al final del día, L se dirigió directo a la limosina y se sentó, se desató la corbata y se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa. Estaba realmente cansado. Agradecía profundamente a Misa por saberse completar, aún que también le agradecía ser tan torpe como derramar el té sobre el hijito de mami que tenía como vicepresidente. Llevaba su paciencia al extremo. Se creía mucho porque a su corta edad ya tenía un puesto importante, si supiera ese hijo de mami que él era dos años menor.

— ¿Estás bien, Ryuzaki? — Cuestionó Amane preocupada.  
— Si, sólo estoy algo cansado... — Respondió L mientras ingería una fresa.  
— ¿Quieres ir a la playa? — Preguntó la rubia de la nada.  
— ¿Por qué razón? — El ojerudo la miró directo a los ojos, la modelo se sintió incómoda con esa mirada tan fría y penetrante.  
— Y-Yo usualmente iba a la Playa para relajarme... Ya sabes: El mar, el viento, la arena entre tus pies... — Elle miró a la joven, le pedía a gritos ir.  
— Esta bien... — El chico oprimió un botón que comunicaba con el chofer. — Cambio de planes, vamos a la playa.

Al llegar a la playa, ambos jóvenes se bajaron, Misa se quitó los zapatos y L le imitó. La rubia se quedó impresionada al ver un hermoso atardecer a punto se suceder, tomó de la man lo jaló hasta donde el mar tocaba la arena. Era hermoso. Teniendo esa mano musculosa entre las suya, se sentía tranquila, confiada, en paz. El panorama era aún mejor, el sol callando poco a poco y los hermosos colore naranja combinado con un rojo.

— Gracias... — Salió de los labios de L. Quizá fue por el panorama, quizá fue por la situación. Pero en serio quiera abrirse a Misa en ese momento, aún que sea un poco.  
— ¿Por qué me agradeces? — Preguntó Misa mientras miraba el perfil de Ryuzaki quien aún miraba el atardecer.  
— Porque me has dado la oportunidad de que alguien me tenga confianza, nadie confía en mi por mi apariencia... Actualmente sólo queda una persona que todavía confía en mi, y eso porque me ve como su hermano mayor. — Misa apretó aún más su mano.  
— Tranquilo, no te esfuerces en contarmelo todo ahora... Sólo confía en mi, es todo lo que te pido.

Ambos chicos se quedaron así durante un tiempo, observando el atardecer mientras se tomaban de la mano; L se sentía con un peso menos en sus hombros, al poderle dar su confianza o parte de esta al alguien más era un sueño para él. Mientras ellos aún miraban tranquilamente el bello atardecer, no se dieron cuenta que otro ser los observaba, un ser cuya aura desprendía maldad pura. Un shinigami.

Continuara... xD El próximo mes.


End file.
